The art of texturing or polishing a horizontal concrete surface, such as a floor, is well known. In this instance, the weight of the apparatus applying the texture remains constant under the uniform force of gravity producing a flat level polished surface. Heretofore, applying a texture to, and/or polishing, a vertical surface has been accomplished by hand holding the apparatus against the surface of the wall. However, texturing or polishing a vertical surface in this fashion lacks the benefit of gravity to exert a uniform and even force across the surface, which results in a wavy or undulating finished surface due to the operators inability to apply a constant and uniform pressure.